Escape
by Weirdly-Attractive
Summary: You are having nightmares and so is your favorite skeleton. What happens when you spend all night talking over your most intimate fears?


Escape | Sans X Reader

By: Rachel Mac

I laid there with my arms outstretched staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes as images flashed through my mind. I quickly opened them back up with tears in my eyes. It was the middle of the night and I had woken up from a nightmare. I couldn't get back to sleep… mostly because I was afraid that I would have a nightmare again.

I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I had fallen down into the Underground a few months ago. I lived with Toriel and Asgore in the castle. Even though I was adult, and could take care of myself, it was nice that they cared and wanted to take care of me. I felt as if I was filling a hole that they had.

I rocked myself back and forth. I was glad the castle was large. I didn't want to wake them up and worry about me. There was nothing they could do. I've had these dreams before but that didn't make them any less scary.

I looked around for my phone. I unhooked it from the charger and turned it on. On the surface I would text my best friend, or call my sister if she didn't have work the next morning. But I couldn't reach them down here… I wiped the tears off of my face that had started to fall.

My phone lit up as it woke up. I tossed it on the bed and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a grey jacket and zipped up covering my red tank top I had been sleeping in. I grabbed my favorite pair of sweatpants and put those over top of my black sleeping shorts.

I grabbed a pair of sneakers and laced them up before grabbing my phone and walking out. I opened the door slowly and poked my head out. I looked around and seeing no one around I stepped out. I closed the door as quietly as I could but it was a heavy door and made a louder sound than I was hoping for.

So I walked. I didn't really know where I was going. I just kept walking. My mind was running and thinking about my nightmare while I tried to forget it. I didn't run into anyone on my way. I noticed that I had come to the big door that lead back to the ruins.

I put my hand out and let my fingertips brush against the stone. I dropped my hand to my side. Tears were making my vision blurry. I turned around to lean against the door. I slowly sank down as my I started to quietly sob.

I sat there crying when I felt my phone going off. I pulled it out of my pocket with one hand as the other wiped the tears away. I looked down to see a silly picture of Sans on the screen with the caller I.D. as "Sans the Skele-friend" rolled across the top. I smiled a little to myself. He was my closest friend down here, but not when I was talking to Papyrus. Then it was the Great and Cool Papyrus all the way.

"H-hello?" My voice was shaky from crying and had snot in my nose that I wiped away with the end of my jacket.

"Wow. You okay, (y/n)? What's wrong?" He voice suggested that he hadn't been to sleep yet. It was a little scratchy and it was raspier than normal.

I gave a small laugh. He usually called me kid, or bud, he rarely used my actually name. "No… No I'm not." I wiped away a tear that had started to roll down my face. "But I will be. There's nothing that you can do. I'll be okay I promise."

It was at this moment that a wind blew through the forest and through my clothes. I shivered and hugged myself close.

"Wait! Where are you? (Y/n) are you alone?" He sounded really freaked out.

"I just went for a walk. Yes I'm by myself. I'm a big girl Sans. I can go for a walk by myself." I slowly had stood up. I started to walk again to try to keep from freezing.

Sans gave out a deep sigh. "I know. I know… I just worry about you."

"Yeah. I know Sans." A gentle smile crossed my face. Sans had always been looking out for me.

"…So do you want to talk about it? What's eating at you at 3 in the morning?"

I stopped in my tracks and bit my lip. I didn't want to talk about it. It was a secret I've kept to myself ever since I got here.

"Come on, Kid. You can tell me anything. You know that right?"

"Yeah… I know. It's just hard for me to talk about. Wait. Why are you up? You called me so it must be important."

"I… Uh… Well I couldn't sleep. I called you… well because you're the only person I wanted to talk to right now."

"Well then, open the door already. It's a little cold out here." I was standing on the front step. I wasn't sure when I had decided to make my way to his house but my feet had taken me here.

The door opened and Sans stood there still holding the phone to his ear. He was in a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He didn't have his pink slippers or his blue jacket with the oh-so fluffy hood. He closed the phone and put it into his pocket.

"Hey…" He had dark circles under his eyes and was staring at me with a soft smile.

"Hey…" I tried to smile. It didn't work.

Sans stepped forward with his arms out. I reached out for him and pulled him into a tight hug. Hot tears started rolling down my face again. I hid my face in his neck and he rubbed my back comfortingly.

He put his mouth near my ear and whispered, "Hold on. We're going to take a shortcut."

I squeezed my eyes shut and held Sans a little tighter. I felt like I was floating and spinning as the world melted and reformed around me. The sensation stopped but I stayed just as I was. I wasn't ready to let go.

I felt Sans loosen his grip and start to let go. My grip on him got tighter. "Don't let go. Not yet."

He wrapped his arms around me again and gave me a squeeze. "I won't." Sans took one of his hands and ran it over my hair while he held on to me. We stood like that for another five minutes before I let go.

"Sorry about that." I wiped my face where tears had left a trail.

"Don't worry about, Kid. That's what I'm here for." He held on to my hand and his thumb drew circles in it.

I squeezed his hand smiled a little. I finally took in my surroundings. It was messy in here. There was a treadmill that was used as a closet to my left, a trash tornado to my right, and behind Sans was a bed. Oh! This must be his room.

Still holding onto my hand, Sans took the few steps over to his bed with me in tow. He sat down on the edge and looked at me and smiled. I sat down next to him and just looked at him waiting for him to start.

"So… Do you want to talk about what was keeping you up?" I prompted after the silence drew out too long.

He scratched the back of his skull and looked away from me. A nervous laugh came out. "Guess I should right?" He looked back at me and took a deep breathe. "You're not the first kid to fall down here."

"I'm actually not a kid but go on." That made him smile a bit.

"There was this human who fell down once. They were super nice to everyone. They we such a flirt too." He wasn't looking at me and he had look in his eyes that showed he was reminiscing happily. As soon as I saw it his appearance change. "But then something weird happened. It happened a lot. It was like everything… started over again. No one remembered them but me. And each time it happened the kid got more and more agitated. They got angry and then… They started killing."

I sat there listening quietly. I didn't understand what he was taking about. But he seemed to be really hurting. I gently squeezed his hand. I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes tightly as he continued.

"They killed everyone. Toriel, Grillby, Pa-papyrus…" He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at me. Tears were treating to flow over. I let go of his hand and out my arm around him and pulled him to lean against me. I rubbed his humerus and put my head on his.

He took a few shaky breaths before he continued with a strained voice. "I tried to stop them. I did for a bit… b-but they kept coming back. Eventually they… they killed me." My arm tightened around him, holding him closer. "I died (y,n). But then they would reset the world again. They would do this again and again. Killing everyone." His voice cracked.

"What happened to them? … They aren't around anymore are they? I mean, I haven't seen another human since I've been here."

Sans sat up and gripped onto the end of the bed. He wouldn't look at me. There was an obvious shift in his demeanor. His voice got darker. "I got rid of them… for good."

"Sans… did you" "Yes… and I lock away their soul so they couldn't reset ever again."

We just sat in silence for a while. I was letting everything set in and he was letting process everything. I couldn't really believe what he was saying. Then something clicked.

"You have nightmares about it. Don't you? When they kill everyone? When you die?" My voice was barely over a whisper.

All he did was shake his head. He had his eyes shut again. I moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug. He stiffened but then put one arm around me.

"I know what you're going through. I've been going through the same thing. Memories are scary… especially when they invade your dreams. It's hard enough to not remember them during the day but when you're sleeping… Sleep is supposed to be an escape." I gripped on to him remembering my own nightmare.

I felt him nestle his head in my neck. It was quiet again.

"You're speaking from experience kid… If you ever what to talk I'm here okay?" He leaned back to look me in the eyes.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I nodded my head as the tears tipped over the edge. Sans put a hand up to my face.

"Hey. It's okay. I've got you. There's no need to stain your pretty face with tears."

I smile a little bit. Sans always knew how to make me feel better. I leaned my head into his hand.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath. I decided that I needed to talk about this with someone and Sans had just opened up to me. He really trusts me and I trust him completely. He holds my hand with his other hand and drops the hand from my face.

"I… I've been having nightmares for about a week straight now. Every night, at least when I first go to sleep… sometimes again when I finally get back to sleep." I look up at him. His eyes looked like they were full of pain and worry. He was holding my hand tight. He didn't say anything and I looked away.

"I-it is always about dying or death or being hunted. It's not always me…and sometimes…," My voice strained as tears poured from my eyes, "sometimes it's memories I'd rather forget."

I covered my eyes with my hands and Sans pulled me against his chest. He wrapped an arm around me protectively and ran his fingers through my hair. I heard a gentle "Shh".

My eyes stung from crying so much. I finally sat back up and ran a hand through my hair. I gave a weak smile to Sans.

"You're my best friend, you know that? You're always there for me… I appreciate it Sans."

He scooted closer to me and put an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah I know. You're mine too, (y,n)."

I yawned and stretched out as much as I could. I checked my phone and it almost 5 now. I leaned against Sans and my eyes felt heavy.

"Ha. Do you want to catch a few Z's here, Kid? You seem bone tired?"

My mouth twitched into a smile.

"Maybe one or two." I looked at him and nudged him with my elbow. "I'll try to save some for you."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "Come here." We fell backwards on his bed and we were both laughing. Once that subsided, we were both just looking at each other.

Sans' eyes softened as he looked at me. He brought up a hands to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. I smiled back at him but I could already feel my consciousness start to slip. I unconsciously moved closer and snuggled into him.

"Umm… (y/n)?" I barely registered his voice.

"Shh! Just *yawn* hold me." I buried my face into his chest.

I felt something touch my back and stay there. It was firm and warm. I also heard Sans mumble something, but I was too tired to understand what it was.

When I woke up I realized two things. First that there was something in my face, it turned out to be my hair. Second was that I didn't have any nightmares when I fell asleep again. I actually didn't dream at all.

I opened my eyes and smiled. Sans was sleeping right in front of me but that wasn't anything exciting. Sans and I have had sleep overs before. We've shared blankets, beds, sodas so I wasn't totally surprised. What made my soul happy was that his hand was holding mine. He was holding my hand. He really listened when I said 'don't let go' and 'hold me' didn't he?

I started to stretch and tried to take my hand back but I couldn't move it. Sans' grip got tighter and he shifted around opening one eye socket.

"Oh. Morning, Kid." His voice was sleepy but he opened up both eyes and smiled at me.

"Mornin', Sans… Can I have my hand back?" I couldn't help but smile. My best friend is a protective goof, even when sleeping.

"Nah. I think I'll hold on to it for a little while longer. Unless you need a hand." Sans winked.

"Oh my gosh. It's too early for this." I turned to roll over and I got my hand back! But the skeleton was still attached to it. He moved to snuggle behind me.

"Saaans?" I tried to look over my shoulder at him.

"You told me to hold you and to not let you go." He let go of my hand but wrapped both of his arms around me. "So, that's what I'm doing… I'm just listening to you."

I laid my head down. I didn't like this. Not that I didn't like Sans we were really close and things would get…more than friendly on occasions but they were never like this. It's just… I have issues. But I did enjoy being close to someone. I did enjoy being held, especially by Sans.

I laid my arms on top of his and let out a sigh. "Well… I'm okay. You can let go now."

"(Y/n)? You sound sad."

I smiled to myself a bit as a little laugh escaped. "That's because I am."

Sans pulled me closer until I was tuck up against him and his head was resting on top of mine. "What is it? What's wrong? You can tell me."

I took a deep breath trying not to cry and trying to prepare myself for what I had to say. "We can't do this. We can't… I can't be with you Sans."

The air became heavy as silence grew longer and I thought I had just made a complete fool of myself. "That is what you want. Isn't it?"

Sans cleared his throat. "Umm..." He gave a nervous laugh. "Wow Kid. You certainly are perceptive. Yeah… That's what I would like. To, uh, be with you."

It was silent and awkward as we just lay there. Neither one knowing what to say or how to say it. Finally I broke the silence.

"You don't want me."

"I'm pretty sure I do." A hand brushed through my hair.

"Then you shouldn't." It came out harsh and cold. "I'm broken and damaged and I can't… I can't ever be happy." I pulled my hands to my chest. "You don't know me. You don't know what it's like to date me. I'm crazy. But I can't help it. It's just how I am."

Slowly silent tears trickled from my eyes. I felt the bed shift and sans was leaning over top of me. He push on my shoulder so that I was laying on my back. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him.

"Hey… It's okay. Whatever it is. I promise I won't leave. I'll always be here for you. Whatever that means." Sans put his teeth against me forehead while placing a hand on my face. "You're special to me, Kid. And you're an important part of my life. I meant what I said earlier. I'm not letting you go."

He laid down and I clung to the front of his shirt as I cried. He just held me close. When I had calmed down I heard his whisper, "We all have our demons to face. But we don't have to do it alone. You got a whole bunch of people looking out for you, who care about you. Okay?"

I laughed. "Yeah. I know. It's just funny to me… My whole life I've been looking for something like I've found here. Now that I have it… it's just too surreal."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I've always wanted a dad who actually cared about me. A mom who wasn't emotionally manipulative… I just wanted a family. Never had a brother. My sisters were always there for me. I was closer to one than the other though… I… There is just so much you don't know."

I felt Sans grip get tighter. I felt his eyes staring at me, but I just hid my face as much as I could. He was silent. Either asking me to go on or not knowing what to say. He was putting the pieces together so I might as well tell him.

"I'm only ten and a half months younger then my sister… I'm a rape baby." Tears started falling down my face. "My biological father… He's an abusive ass. I'll leave it at that. He was never kind and he never loved me. He nearly killed my sister. Indirectly and unintentionally but still… if he would have put his pride aside for a moment… He's the reason I'm so screwed up. I hate myself sometimes when I think about him. Because I know that part of him is in me."

"Look at me." Sans voice was quiet and full of pain. I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm starting to get the picture. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But you are through that. I promise I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."

Sans tilted my head up with one hand. He leaned down closed his eyes as his teeth met my lips. I just stared at him.

"I love you. We're more alike than you know. I understand and I have a feeling no one has ever understood better than I have. You're hurting… I can feel it. That's why you're having nightmares. I'll be here while you heal. I'm not letting go ever. And I'm prepared to spend my whole life proving it to you."

He was looking into my eyes. I didn't know what to do. He knew AND he understood. He was right no one understood like he did. Yet he still wants me? He isn't running? He's going to stay?

I was happy and confused. I was emotionally tapped out but I felt my soul swell in my chest. I brought my hands up to his face and just looked at him.

"You're too good to me."

"You deserve it." He smiled at me and placed a hand under my chin again. "May I?"

I laughed and looked away as a blush swept across my face. I bit my lip and looked back. He was in love me. His eyes told me everything.

"Yes." I breathed out as I closed my eyes and pushed myself up to meet him.

There is no way to describe the kiss. Maybe one: Perfect. It was the kiss I was looking for my whole life. The one that came from someone who actually loved me and wasn't just trying to use me and then leave.

I slowly opened my eyes when we parted. Sans was smiling like an idiot and it was adorable. He pulled me close to his chest and laid down.

We sat like that for a while. I started to drift off when I remembered… Toriel and Asgore don't know that I left. They are probably worried sick about me just disappearing in the middle of the night. I tried to get up but Sans had fallen asleep and his arms were heavy.

"Sans? I need to get my phone. I need to text Tori."

"Hmm? Oh. I texted her before you fell asleep the first time. Didn't you hear me? You're the only one with hears here?"

I sighed in relief. So that's what he had said. "Bonehead." I snuggled into him and got comfy. I felt Sans' chest move as he laughed. He bend his head so that his teeth pressed a kiss into my forehead.

"I'm your bonehead, Sweetheart. Get some sleep."

I closed my eyes. I finally had found it. I found a family. I found someone who truly loved me. I found my escape. It is better than any dream, because this is real. This is home.


End file.
